It's all in the Draw of the Cards
by SykeKaosDuchannesLerae
Summary: When the eye decides to improve the four horsemen act, Dylan finds another Tarot Card: "The Star". She is to lead them back to their original path. To shed light on the goal they are beginning to forget. Can she do it? More importantly, will she? And why is the new star so attracted to the master of Death? P.S. I do NOT own Now You See Me, just Aslet and the plot. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I smiled, looking around the open park. This place of beauty was always my solace from the grey of New York. I loved the city, it was my home, but sometimes I just needed a break.

Easing myself onto the cool wood of the bench, I sat beneath the Shrike tree and watched the people as they wandered about. Another thing I loved about the park was that I could sit there and people watch for hours.

Rich stay at home moms pushed strollers in packs and health nuts were going for an early morning jog. A small girl wandered about completely and utterly alone. Wait.

I did a double take and my eyes fell on the same fair haired girl. She was small, maybe three or four with nearly white blonde hair and frightened blue doe eyes.

Leaving my bag on the bench, I hurried over to her. Kneeling to her level, I smiled gently.

"Hi, sweety. Are you lost?" I asked.

She nodded, crocodile tears swimming in her eyes and her small frame trembling gently.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"M..m..my name is..is Kyla." She sputtered.

"Nice to meet you, Kyla. My name is Aslet." I offered my hand and she shook three of my fingers timidly.

"How about you and I go over to that bench," I motioned behind me to the Shrike tree, "and sit for a minute? Maybe your momma will find us."

Kyla nodded and together we made our way over. I knew she was scared, but scouring the park for her mother would be pointless. The tree was one of the most visited places in the park. Her mother was sure to come by, but for now I had to calm Kyla down.

"Kyla, do you like magic?"

A small smile and a nod were her response.

"Me too. Can you tell me your favorite color?"

"P..purple."

"That's my favorite too!" I gasped animatedly earning a giggle. "Okay, Kyla, I want you to watch my hand. Don't look away or you might miss it." I instructed holding my hand out palm up.

I grinned as she watched my hand with focus remarkable for a small child. I shook my head and made myself put my own focus on the trick.

I took a deep breath to clear my head. The familiar sensation of fire dancing across my skin was welcome, the warm tingling pleasant in the cool air. Soft purple light began to pool in my hand, growing steadily brighter.

Kyla gasped, her eyes shining violet in the light. She reached forward and ran her hand through it, giggling as it leapt across her skin.

I smiled at the intrigued girl. This was why I loved magic. I held the light a few moments longer before letting it fade. I saw Kyla's bottom lip stick out in a pout and I snickered. Closing my fist, I put out the last of the light.

"Now, Kyla, I want you to close your eyes and think hard about your favorite animal."

She quickly obliged, snapping her eyes closed and squinching her round face in concentration.

I waited a few moments, letting her concentrate. Her small hands fisted the striped material of her pink tights.

"Now, open them." She listened, watching me with wide eyes. "You see the chain in my hand?" I asked, motioning toward the piece dangling from my closed fist. She nodded vigorously.

"I want you to grab it and pull, alright?" She reached out with on small hand, the other still bundled in her tights, and pulled.

The chain slid through my fingers and fell into her lap.

"There's nothing on it!" She cried turning an accusatory look my way.

"Look again."

Her eyes flashed from me to the chain and she squealed. Sitting in the folds of her striped dress, attached to the simple silver chain was a violet swan.

As she stared, awestruck at her gift, I waited. Waited for her to turn to me demanding to know how the trick worked. Demanding for me to ruin the magic. Instead, she continued to stare, whispering only for her swan to hear,

"I love magic."

I almost responded, telling Kyla that she wasn't alone in that when a frantic looking woman caught my eye. She was blonde and beautiful. Her head turned this way and that as her eyes searched. Finally they landed on us and relief flooded her face.

I smiled and tapped Kyla on the shoulder, pointing toward the woman. She squealed and hopped off the bench, the swan clutched in her fist. She sprinted for the woman and I followed behind.

"Kyla." The woman said as she hurried forward, her stilettos clackin against the pavement.

"Mommy!" Kyla called, hurling herself into the woman's open arms.

The woman hugged her tightly, kissing her blonde head.

"Kyla, don't scare mommy like that." The lady scolded. Kyla took it in stride, pointing to me oh so subtly.

"Mommy, she's magic!" Kyla whisper screamed.

"Is that so? Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Alma Rhodes. I see you've already met my daughter." Alma smiled, a French accent coloring her words.

"Yes, we've met." I winked at Kyla as she giggled. "Aslet Reynolds." I offered my hand and Alma shook it with surprising strength.

"Thank you for finding my Kyla, Aslet." Sincerity shone in her light blue eyes.

"It was my pleasure." I replied genuinely.

Alma glanced at her watch and frowned.

"Wherever you need to be, go. It was nice to meet the both of you." I smiled, turning to walk away.

"Will you meet me here tomorrow for lunch? I have to repay you!" Alma called as I walked away.

I shook my head lightly and looked over my shoulder. Alma's face was set.

"Twelve at the Shrike tree." She called and I grinned.

Looked like I had a lunch date.

Alma watched as Aslet made her way back to the tree and picked up her stuff. She drew her phone from her pocket, pressing one on speed dial.

"I found the fifth horsemen." She spoke as Kyla giggled.


	2. Wild Goose Chase

"Twelve at the Shrike tree." She called and I grinned.

Looked like I had a lunch date.

Alma watched as Aslet made her way back to the tree and picked up her stuff. She drew her phone from her pocket, pressing one on speed dial.

"I found the fifth horsemen." She spoke as Kyla giggled.

* * *

(Aslet POV)

_The dream began like it always did. I was sitting on my princess canopy bed in my old home. The lights in the room were dimmed but I could still see the dolls lined up on the shelves and the four story doll house open in the corner. Tufts of lace hung out of the closet; dresses and skirts not quite hung up correctly._

_There was light streaming from underneath the door and I could see the shadow of someone's feet as they paced back and forth outside. Then everything changed. I was no longer sitting on the bed watching the door; rather I was standing in the corner watching a younger version of myself._

_My ebony hair had been short back then, the curls blow dried out every morning. My eyes, a soft mossy green, had bags underneath them from lack of sleep. I was in a white nightgown and through the cotton fabric the outline of black bruises along my upper arm stood out vibrantly._

_Suddenly, the door was thrown open and my father stormed in. His face was twisted by a sneer. I watched a younger version of myself cower into the thick duvet._

_This memory plagued me nightly, but it was as if something were wrong. I could see everything as clearly as if I was still there, but I had no noise for the scene. I watched my father scream at me, spittle flying, and myself cry out over and over as he beat me, but I knew not why. It was like watching a movie on mute. The actions were obvious but the reasoning was absent._

_When my father left the room, I made my way over to the younger version of myself as she cried into her pillow. I wished I could comfort her, but I was unable. I could not bring myself to move any further or speak to her._

_Turning my eyes away, I let them wander to the corner behind the door. The monster that plagued my nightmares as a child had always stood there as he did now._

_A hooded figure who rank, I knew, of stale air and sulfur. Pale hands poked out of the sleeves on the black robe it wore, both clutching a lantern. Something was different however, something out of place. He looked the same as he always had a demon of my imagination. I didn't understand until he spoke._

_"You will find death. You cannot avoid it. You cannot hide from it. No matter how hard you try. You will be drawn to it. Fascinated by it. You will belong to death." It's voice rang out in my head._

_The world was becoming black around the edges. Soon all I could see was this demon I had known for so long._

_I couldn't breathe and I felt myself starting to gasp for breath. I was going to pass out. I felt myself begin to fall and the world went black._

I jerked upright in my bed, sweat beading on my forehead and my alarm screaming on the bedside table. Agitated, I slapped the off button, sending the clock flying. Not that I particularly cared.

I put my head between my knees to regulate my breath and spoke aloud.

"Well that was new. He's never spoken to me before. And what the hell was he talking about death." I shook my head and stood as I scraped my long black curls into a ponytail.

Snatching the clock of the ground, I read the time and sighed. I had an hour to get ready. I glanced around my scarcely furnished apartment. There was my purple v-neck and my grey skinnies with the black lace pattern. My boots and…I swiveled my head to find my black leather jacket across the back of the couch. _Bingo_, I thought smiling to myself.

Slipping into matching black bra and underwear, I pulled on the outfit. Hopping into one boot, I made my way to the bathroom. My curls were unruly, but I'd learned from experience to let them do what they wanted. My eyes were still wild looking from the dream so I swiped on a bit of mascara and called it good.

When I exited the bathroom I still had thirty minutes left. So, I headed downstairs and began the walk to central park.

The sidewalk was pretty empty which for New York meant only one, maybe two, people per square foot. The day was brisk but the sun was shining pleasantly. I smiled and turned quickly onto 5th Avenue and entering Central Park.

I ran smack into a man in a in a blue hoodie and jeans. His hood was up but I could feel him glaring at me from underneath it. I stumbled back a few steps.

"I'm sorry." I said, unsure of what to do.

He scoffed and kept walking. I rolled my eyes and continued into the park. The Shrike tree was a few feet away when my phone rang. I pulled it from my jeans pocket and saw that the number was unknown. I locked the phone and went to sit and wait for Alma.

As I waited, my phone rang again with the same unknown flashing on the screen. I sighed, setting it down on the bench to let it ring. Silence ensued, or silence by New York standard until the chime of my phone started off again. Making a noise somewhere between a sigh and a groan, I answered.

"Hello." I said exasperatedly.

"Aslet, I'm glad you answered. There's been a change of plans." Alma's accented voice came through.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes. In.."

"Wait, how the hell did you get my number?" I asked, but she only paused to continue talking.

"In your back pocket there should be a card." She stated.

Arching an eyebrow, I shifted my weight and felt at my back pocket. The unfamiliar feel of plastic coated paper greeted me. I pulled the card from my pocket and examined the picture. A woman stood with a star shining brightly above her head.

"The Star." I whispered unconsciously.

"Good, you do have it. On the back, there should be an address. Meet me there in an hour." She instructed.

"Alma, what the hell is.." but the line was already dead.

Sighing, I pushed my phone back into my jeans pocket and turned the card over. An eye decorated the background and below it was an address, just as Alma had said.

1566 1st Avenue

Apartment 136

"This is insane." I muttered.

I didn't know this woman from Eve and she was sending me on a wild goose chase. There was no way I was going to that apartment. No way.

Standing, I shouldered my bag and headed off. Passing 5th Avenue, then 4th, then 3rd until I stood before the apartment building with big brass letters across the top 1566.

"This is insane." I whispered, walking through the doors and into the lobby.

**_Me: Okay, I forgot to do this the first time. I DO NOT own Now You See Me or the characters. I own Aslet, Kyla, and the plot line. Now, anybody ready for the horsemen? Me too. ;) R&R for the lovely Magicians._**


	3. Meet Death

"This is insane." I muttered.

I didn't know this woman from Eve and she was sending me on a wild goose chase. There was no way I was going to that apartment. No way.

Standing, I shouldered my bag and headed off. Passing 5th Avenue, then 4th, then 3rd until I stood before the apartment building with big brass letters across the top 1566.

"This is insane." I whispered, walking through the doors and into the lobby.

* * *

Though the outer décor of the building was nice, the inside was shabby. The lobby had an awful faded flower wallpaper and threadbare carpet. No one stood behind the desk, covered in disorganized papers and stains. Sighing, I turned to the elevator, which had a large out of order sign taped across the doors. Dejected and frustrated, I stomped to the stairs and began the trek up.

Luckily, the apartment was on the third floor and not the seventh. I walked across the landing and stopped at the door marked 136. Questioning my sanity one more time ,I raised my hand an knocked twice. The sound seemed funny, like it echoed more than it should have through a furnished living space. I waited a few moments with no response and tried again. No response.

"Alright. I've had enough of these damn games." I huffed, twisting the handle, which was surprisingly unlocked and shouldered the door open.

"Well, that explains why it sounded funny." I muttered darkly, glaring at the empty apartment.

The floors were worn dark wood, the walls a fading grey, and the placed reeked of rotten food and garbage. And it was freezing.

I don't know why I did it, but rather than being a good, smart person and turning around and telling Alma to screw off, I stepped into the apartment curiously.

The door slammed behind me and I jumped, whirling to look behind me. Several things happened simultaneously. First, I saw a man in a dark grey hoodie and jeans standing there, hood up. Second, I heard and felt something wiz by my face and slice a small cut into my cheek. Third, the man moved toward me. That was when I ran.

More and more small things started flying at me, surprisingly sharp as I ran down a hallway, through what was supposed to be a kitchen and into a medium sized living room. Looking down as one landed before me, I saw the Queen of Hearts smiling up at me.

"Who the hell throws playing cards?" I yelled to no one in particular and was graced with a dark chuckle.

_This guy was laughing at me? Oh hell no._

I sped up suddenly, full out sprinting through an open door and into what appeared to be an adjoining apartment. I heard him speed up as well and smiled. He was gaining on me when I dropped into a crouch, halting suddenly.

They guy flew past me for a few feet before regaining himself and turning to face me.

"You think this is funny?" I asked venomously.

"A little." He muttered back.

"Let's see how funny you think this is." I replied, throwing my hands in the air and letting the illusion overtake him.

I smiled, backing up to the open door as he turned aimlessly in circles.

"Enjoy getting out of an exit-less room." I called and giggled as he jumped.

I hurried out the door and was heading back to the front door when another hooded figure stepped from the shadows, this one definitely female, flanked by two others, one lankier than his taller counterpart.

"Seriously?" I hissed at the heavens.

I turned to run again and whipped out. Chain wrapped around my feet and began crawling up my torso. The figures began to converge around me.

"I reiterate, oh hell no." I whispered, focusing on the padlock of the chain. I heard the inner mechanism shatter and the chains hit the floor.

I threw my legs over my head, effectively disorienting the smaller of the men with a kick to the skull. Keeping the momentum, I tucked my head and rolled into a crouching position. The female lunged, handcuffs gleaming, and I rolled to escape her. Right into the burlier man. He plucked me off the ground and put me in a headlock. He whirled me to face the open living room where the other three, looks like my friend found his way out, were coming closer.

I felt panic course through me. My eyes flickered around the room looking for some way to escape when I saw him. Standing in the corner like he always was: the demon of my dreams.

'You will belong to death.' His words echoed through my mind.

Adrenaline set in and I knew I wasn't going down without fighting tooth and nail. Throwing my head back, I clocked the man in the nose. He dropped me and I ran straight at the one who originally began the chase. I barreled into him and we rolled.

When we finally stopped, he was straddling my waist with both my hands pinned above my head. He was breathing hard and I could feel his minty breath on my face.

I opened my mouth to snap something snarky at him, but I couldn't get my breath. Every time I tried to inhale, I came up short.

_No, no, not now._

Everything was going dark. The man above me threw his hood off as I passed out and I caught a glimpse of warm chocolate brown eyes as the demons words whispered to me,

"Meet Death."

**_Me: This is so much fun! Again I don't own Now You See Me! The ext chapter should be up soon because I want to know what happens as much as you do but, R&R! Please and thank you!_**


	4. Aslet, the Libra?

I opened my mouth to snap something snarky at him, but I couldn't get my breath. Every time I tried to inhale, I came up short.

_No, no, not now._

Everything was going dark. The man above me threw his hood off as I passed out and I caught a glimpse of warm chocolate brown eyes as the demons words whispered to me,

"Meet Death."

* * *

As I began to regain consciousness, I tried to get my bearings as nondescriptly as possible. Wherever I was, we were still in the city, made obvious by the noise coming from outside. I was covered by what felt like a cotton sheet on a bed. Nothing was bound up or tied down; minus the small bandage I could feel on my cheek. I could hear people moving around close by, but it didn't sound as if anyone were in the same room as me.

"I know you're awake. You're eyes are moving too much for you to not be." I jumped at the sudden voice.

"You know, of all the things I expected you to do, passing out wasn't one of them." A French accented voice quipped.

I opened my eyes, hissing only a little at the sudden light, and glared up at Alma.

"You had me jumped." I accused venomously.

She opened her mouth to retort when the door to the small bedroom, obviously not in the same apartment building as before, opened. A man walked in wearing a grey button down, untucked, and dark jeans. He had dark brown, almost black curls, was in serious need of a shave, and had a face that would look perpetually pissed off.

"She did not have you jumped. That would be me." He spoke in a calm even tone that was obviously well practiced.

"And may I ask why?" I retorted mimicking his tone.

"That's a long story." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Then let's go one detail at a time, shall we? Starting with, who the hell are you people?" Okay, so maybe I wasn't as good at the even tone as he was.

"My name is Dylan Rhodes and this is my wife, Alma. The four you met…"

"Got jumped by."

"earlier work with me." He continued, not missing a beat.

"Good, now we can move on to why."

"Because, Aslet, you have the potential to be an amazing magician." Alma smiled at me.

I stared at the two of them, my mind whirling. Nothing was making sense. What did any of this have to do with magic?

Dylan must have seen my mind collapsing in on itself, so he threw me a life raft.

"You've heard of the eye, I'm assuming?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Of course I've heard of the eye. Every one whose ever wanted to be a magician has. Does it look like…" but I couldn't finish my sentence.

The image of an eye on the back of a card was flashing across my mind. It kept flipping, over and over. The eye, a woman and the star. The eye.

"You see, Aslet, the eye wanted you. You have the potential to be great, but there was an issue. You can't just join the eye. Not without proving yourself first." Alma explained.

I could almost picture pieces falling together in my mind.

"You watched me that day in the park, doing that trick with Kyla. Then you told someone, Dylan I'm presuming, and it was decided that I would be tested. Having those people jump me, using their tricks was my test." I mumbled, smirking as the picture came into place.

"Now that you've got mostly everything figured out, I have my own question." Dylan stated, staring at me in a way that was deeply concerned and yet still seemed pissed off.

My return look conveyed the question of where in the hell he thought he had the right to question me, but he ignored it.

"When we brought you here, after you passed out, Alma checked to make sure you were physically okay. Everything checked out. She could find nothing wrong with you. Care to explain what caused the sudden black out?"

"Let's put it this way. I'm a magician; therefore I have some baggage from the past. Some pieces darker than others. Sometimes if I get myself into a situation that reminds me too much of something from my past, it catches me off guard and I basically have a panic attack. Though I will add, that was the first time that's happened in nearly five years." I replied easily, but I knew my look was stony.

Dylan nodded, staring at me with a look of understanding and pissed off-ness. Silence ensued as we all let our thoughts consume us. When I looked up from the baby blue sheet, I found Alma's blue eyes watching me with pity.

"Don't do that, please. I don't want pity." I mumbled, smiling tightly.

She nodded, looking down at her lap and plucking at a thread on the small arm chair she was sitting in. Dylan looked over at her and opened his mouth when the door, yet again, burst open.

"I know you said to wait until you told us we could come in, but I couldn't take it anymore." A fiery redhead smiled, flashing extremely white and straight teeth.

Dylan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, but waved her in. She breezed into the room, going to stand by Alma, with three men following. One was bald, in his mid to late thirties with a watchful eye and an awful Hawaiian print shirt. The next was shorter and leaner with dark curls, midnight blue eyes and a scowl that would kill someone who cared. Guess that counted me out. The last one was taller than the second, shorter than the first with rich brown, bed head locks, and brown eyes that seemed oddly familiar.

"You're the asshole that was throwing cards at me." I accused, earning chuckles all around.

"I'm also the guy who carried you out of the building, but you probably won't remember that." He replied, smirking lightly.

At this opportune time, my mind decided to register two things. First, he was probably the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. Secondly, he definitely had the body to singlehandedly carry me around.

I shook my head and looked away.

"If you're expecting a thank you, you aren't getting one." Was all I said which of course caused more laughter.

"Well, not that laughing at our newest edition isn't extremely enjoyable, but shouldn't we, oh I don't know, introduce ourselves?" the older guy asked, raising one eyebrow.

The redhead strode forward and hugged me. She flashed me that thousand watt smile, which, instead of bringing up jealousy as I had expected, brought a feeling of companionship.

"I'm Henley Reeves and I'm so glad you're here. It'll be nice to have a girl to hang out with instead of them." She smirked, waving her hand to indicate the three guys.

I smiled and turned to the guy in the Hawaiian shirt.

"Merrit McKinney, and let me guess Aslet, the Libra?" he guessed, smirking.

"Wow, that's so cool!" I gushed animatedly as he smiled widely. "And the next time you take my wallet, I'll make you regret it." I finished.

His smile feel and he tossed my grey wallet onto the bed while I smirked and Henley giggled.

I turned to the last two and hesitated. One I was childishly ignoring, the other looked about ready to strangle me. I went with the one who wanted to strangle me.

"And you are?"

"J. Daniel Atlas." He muttered coldly.

"Ah yes, the great Daniel Atlas." I replied, dejectedly turning to the ass who was still grinning at me.

"Jack, Jack Wilder."

Good God. With a name like that and a grin that could strip the panties off most girls on the street, I didn't know whether to run out screaming or hate him childishly. I chose the latter and sarcastically replied,

"Maybe you should leave introductions like that to someone who carries the mysterious persona a little better than you. Like maybe the Easter Bunny." _Wow, nice one Aslet._

Ignoring the looks I was receiving and the urge to jump off a building at my stupidity, I spoke to everyone.

"As you know, my name is Aslet Mari Reynolds and I'm a Libra." I stated, shooting Merrit a mocking look.

We stood for a moment in silence.

"So, Aslet…." Merrit began.

"How did you manage to put me in an exitless room?" Jack asked, watching me with bright, almost childlike brown eyes.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Henely gushed.

"Did you give Daniel a concussion on purpose or was that just a spur of the moment thing?" Merrit grinned.

"Um, I'm not telling you, my ballet teacher, and on accident, but that does explain why he looks like he's about ready to throw me off a building." I replied quickly, feeling my face heat up at the looks I received.

They all sucked breath to reply, but Alma cut across them.

"Aslet, I think you're phone might be broken. It's making an odd noise." She said, bringing my phone to me.

I raised a brow, taking the sleek black object and unlocking it. A small warning banner flashed across the top of the screen and I felt the blood freeze in my veins. My heart hammered unsteadily and I felt like I couldn't breathe. _No._

"Aslet, are you alright?" Alma asked, sinking onto the bed beside me with worry in her eyes.

"Whats wrong? Is it broken?" Henley asked, sitting on my other side.

I shook my head and tried to speak but my throat was too dry. Swallowing I began to explain.

"I have an app on my phone that will alert me if it is being tracked."

"Who would be tracking you?" Alma asked, confusion evident on her face.

"My brother." I mumbled. "We have to go. We have to go, now."

**_Me: Okay just a few things. I do not own Now You See Me. If it's italicized, it's a direct thought. Don't kill me for the cliffhanger. I LOVE Jack Wilder (and Dave Franco for that matter). Tell me what you think! R&R! P.S. it will get better. The first chapters always suck ;)_**


End file.
